


I'm not a kid

by Marvelfan227



Series: Scarlet America Imagines [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Don't read if you're going to complain, F/M, Horrible Grammar, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, wanda hates that steves sees her as a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Wanda has been harboring a crush on Steve for the longest time but he keeps calling her a kid so she decides to send him a naked photo of herself in the hopes that he’ll see her as more than a kid.





	I'm not a kid

 

  


One thing Wanda hated was that Steve kept calling and treating her like kid. That word kept haunting Wanda ever since she joined the team and it was all Steve’s fault. She hated that he was the one that started calling her that because she had harbored a crush on him. “Lets see if you still think of me as a kid after this captain” Wanda proceeded to snap multiple photos of her naked body so she could send them to Steve. After she was done with her photo shoot she sent them all to him at one time.

* * *

Steve had just finished an intense workout with sam and Bucky when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Checking his phone Steve had a smile on his face when he saw he had a next from Wanda “Hold on I got a text from Wanda”. That smile turned into a shocked expression when he opened the text Wanda had sent him and noticed she sent him several photos of herself naked.

The guys noticed Steve’s mood change “Steve are you ok? What did Wanda send you” sam reached out for Steve’s phone but Steve just shoved it in his pocket.

“Nothing!” Steve lied but soon realized that the tone he used would earn more questions.

“Whatever you say man. Let’s get back to working out” sam laughed and when he had his back to him steve pulled his phone out and turned it off completely.

Throughout the day Steve couldn’t help but glance at the photos Wanda sent him. It got to the point that locked himself in his office and jerked off to the photos. Wanda on the other hand was growing more and more nervous throughout the day because Steve didn’t reply to her pictures.

Once dinner rolled around Steve came up behind Wanda and whispered into her ear “can I stop by room after dinner? I want to talk to you about the thing you sent me this morning.”

Wanda felt her heart racing at the thought of Steve being in her room. “Y-yes you can come over”

* * *

After dinner Wanda bolted to her room and tidied up her room for Steve. She didn’t want him to think she was a messy person. In addition to that Wanda decided to wear something a little revealing for him. She felt getting nervous when she heard a knock on her door followed by Steve’s voice asking for permission to enter “Come in” Wanda shouted and settled herself at the edge of the bed.

Steve froze when his eyes landed on Wanda’s appearance “Hey Wanda I want to talk about the photos you sent me” he immediately got to the point of his visit.

“Did you like them?” Wanda tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“It was very reckless Wanda. Do you know how lucky I had my phone in my pocket and I didn’t leave it out like I normally do? Why did you send it?” Steve sat down next to her and tried really hard not to look down at her cleavage.

“I wanted you to see me as a woman and not a kid” Wanda looked into Steve’s eyes as she responded to him “But you didn’t answer my question Steve, did you like the photo.”

Steve contemplated lying but he knew she could read his mind “Yes I did. You have a very beautiful woman but that does-” Wanda leaned in and kissed Steve. It took a few seconds for Steve to register the fact that Wanda was kissing him before he began to kiss her back.

“I really want to have sex with you, do you want to have sex with me?” Wanda pulled away and took off her top. Steve was mesmerized by her perky breast that bounced when she got up and straddled his waist.

Instead of responding Steve leaned in and kissed her. Unlike before he took control of the kiss and held her possessively “are sure you want to do this?” Steve stood up and laid Wanda down on the bed. Wanda shook her head yes and had a grin on her face as she watched Steve strip for her. “If it’s alright with you I’d like to spend a few minutes down here and get you nice and wet.” Steve removed Wanda’s underwear before he placed her legs on his shoulders and began to lick and suck Wanda’s clit.

“Oh my” Wanda tug his hair as her moans grew louder and louder. Steve loved performing oral sex on his lovers because it brought him pleasure knowing he could make fall apart with his tongue and fingers. “Captain I don’t know how much longer I can hold off this orgasm” Wanda’s voice cracked as she felt herself inching closer to her orgasm.

“Don’t you hold back on me, I want you to cum” Steve growled against her pussy and started thrusting his fingers inside her at an alarming rate. With one last thrust Wanda came all over Steve’s fingers “that’s it doll, cum for me. God you taste so good” Steve made sure to lick up Wanda’s cum before he kissed his way up her body.

Steve bent down and kissed Wanda before he slid his cock inside her. “Shhhhiiiit” Wanda held onto Steve as he slowly started to move inside her and started murmuring the filthiest things into her ear “Oh captain I didn’t peg you as the type of guy who would take dirty during sex.” Wanda whimpered. She couldn’t believe she was having sex with Steve.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me that I’m more than happy to share with you” Steve bit Wanda’s ear and earned a moan from her. After a few minutes in their current position Steve pulled out and rolled her over so she was laying on her stomach. “You have such a beautiful ass.” Steve groped Wanda’s ass before he lifted her by her waist and thrusted inside her pussy.

“Oh god” Wanda whimpered at Steve’s action but recovered quickly. The sound of Steve’s balls slapping against her ass turned Wanda on so much that she whimpered the words that she’s dying to say to previous partners but didn’t because she didn’t know how they would react “Choke me” Wanda growled and Steve pulled her up so her back was against his chest.

Steve was surprised at the request but instead of questioning it he just placed his right hand on her throat and carefully squeezed it. To his delight Steve got more turned on because he could feel vibration every time Wanda moaned because of him “Oh god Wanda ! ! ! Where do you want me to cum” Steve buried his face into Wanda neck as he thrusted harder into her.

“On my face, cum on my face” Wanda begged. Before she knew it Steve pulled out and turned her back around so she was looking at him.

“Oh god ! ! !” Steve shut his eyes as he came all over Wanda’s face and hair.

Steve pulled out and collapsed next to Wanda. “Are you going to continue to treat me like kid?” Wanda asked while opened her nightstand where she had tissues and started clean the cum off her face.

“After what we just did I can assure you that I’ll never treat you like a kid” Steve panted and looked over at Wanda. Once Wanda was done wiping off all the cum she curled up against Steve’s chest. Steve  placed a kiss on the top of her head and they drifted off the sleep.


End file.
